The World is Fallen
by reader300
Summary: Everything is falling apart...can the Nephilim help the world?  mild swearing


**Disclaimer: I not own Fallen/Life as We Knew It...**

Aaron looked on at the assembled Nephilim, and the one last fallen angel. "This is it," he said to them. "We now know our purpose on this Earth. This is our chance, our chance to help everyone. We do not know why this had to happen. But God left us here on Earth to protect the human race, and I'll be damned if we don't do something!" The Nephilim responded with a resounding roar of support.

Aaron looked at his father, whispered, "Let's do this," and leapt into the night, with the whole of the remaining Nephilim at his back.

_One Week earlier…_

"_Can't we have lunch now_?" Gabriel panted. Aaron just had to grin at his friend, did he ever not think of food?

"Why Gab, don't you want to play catch with me anymore? I'm hurt," Aaron put on the puppy dog look at the golden retriever.

"_Well, all this running around made me hungry. After we get food, we can play more!_" Gabriel enthusiastically said. Aaron sometimes couldn't believe how excited his dog could get about food and running, if Gabriel had his way he would do those two activities and sleeping nonstop. "_Hey look, it's Vilma! Hi, Vilma!_"

As Vilma unfurled her wings, she petted Gab's head. "Hey, nice to see you too buddy," Vilma said to him. She looked at Aaron, and then glanced away, sadness infused in her voice, "I did not make it there in time. Jason got out of control, and a police officer had to shoot him to protect himself. If only I'd gotten there sooner…"

"Vilma," Aaron said, causing her to look him in the eyes, "There was nothing you could have done. Sometimes, we cannot find them before the madness takes over. It will be okay, he is in a better place now." He knew for himself how true this was. He had seen his fair share of times when he came too late, when there was nothing to do to reconcile the angel and human aspects of the new Nephilim. "Just remember all those we have saved so far, and how happy they are now here."

"Thank you, Aaron. It's just hard sometimes…" Vilma's voice trailed off, and Aaron pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright Vilma," Aaron told her, as Gabriel licked her hand comfortingly.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat," Aaron suggested. "_I'm all in_," Gabriel said.

They talked amiably over their burgers and fries a short while later. The French fries recalled to Aaron Cameal, and his obsession with the greasy food. I wonder what how he's doing up there, he thought. Ah, he's probably hogging all the fries. This thought made Aaron smile, although he missed his friend, who was there for him in the worst times of his transition, he knew that it was for the best and that Cameal deserved to go back.

He tried to remember what was nagging him all day, something he had heard on the news…

"Hey, did you hear about the meteor that is supposed to hit the moon?" Vilma asked. Oh that's it, Aaron thought. "Yes, I had, isn't it supposed to hit right about now? Let's go watch it," Aaron replied.

They stood up from their booth and went outside the restaurant, whose allowance of pets inside naturally made it a favorite hangout for Aaron and Gab. The group moved over toward a relatively open area, and proceeded to stare up at the dark night sky. Aaron was initially excited, but as he thought more about this astrological event, the more he felt a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Suddenly, the meteor appeared, racing toward the moon. "Wow," Vilma gasped in wonder, "This is so unbelievable…" Then it happened, the moon was hit.

"Well that was excited! Let's go back home…what's wrong Gab?" Aaron said, as the golden retriever had a strange look on his face.

"_The Moon shouldn't look like that…isn't it too big?_" Gabriel replied. As Aaron looked back up at the moon, he saw exactly what Gab was talking about. It had shifted, from the crescent shape it was minutes before, to now being almost full. It just looked…larger, not right.

"This cannot end well" Aaron mused, and he had no idea how right he would be.

* * *

On the island of Hawai'i, the inhabitants were going about their business as usual. Mauna Kea appeared as tranquil as it had for the last 4,500 years. They had had their excitement the night before, with the moon collision, but everything had started to settle down. Most thought that it would just be something to tell future generations of, "I saw the great Moon Hit of 2012!" Although the larger moon was somewhat weird, no one thought it would really affect them. It couldn't happen to them!

One of those natives was Alex. He had had a horrible morning, what with the baby refusing to calm down after all the ruckus last night, and his wife doing absolutely nothing about it. "What's it matter? We're all going to DIE!" his wife had screamed at him. "Honey, we're going to be fine, I'm sure it's very normal astrologically…The Moon just will get hit again and move back or something." Alex had to admit to himself he was grasping at straws, for he had no way to explain what had just occurred. He was no scientist; even they from the looks of the news the so-called experts had no clue. But his wife was hyperventilating, he had to do something. This seemed to mollify her for a time, and after Baby Jaime finally quieted down, Alex went off to work.

As he turned onto Elm Street, he felt his car vibrating. This is odd, he thought. He pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off his car. Alex still felt rumblings though. He stepped out, taking a look over the ridge at the side of the road and saw a large crack in the ground a few miles away. Oh no, he thought with dismay, this cannot be good.

He turned northwest, and saw the famous Mauna Kea shaking in the distance. Suddenly a huge cloud of ash spewed out of the mountain. As the hot, black, deadly cinders rushed toward him, Alex's last words muttered under his breath were "Holy mother of Jesus, what has God just put upon us?"


End file.
